escape_the_night_fansfandomcom-20200213-history
Gabbie Hanna
competed in Season 2 of Escape the Night, as a Vaudevillian. She placed 5th, and was the sixth person eliminated. Her heart was ripped out in Episode 7. She returned for Season 4 of Escape the Night, as a Hollywood Star and placed 6th, being the fifth person eliminated. She was impaled by the Black Knight after not finishing a challenge in time. Description Season 2 Gabbie Hanna was a competitor in Season 2 of Escape the Night. She is invited to a dinner party, at a mansion Joey Graceffa was kept in by the Sorceress. She portrays the Vaudevillian, and starred in 7 Episodes. Not afraid to speak what's on her mind, Gabbie was a very down to earth and honest person. She never pulled herself back, and helper the team out whenever she was able to. Despite the guests wishes, she always had her own mind, proven as she saved DeStorm Power over Jesse Wellens. Gabbie ultimately met her fate in Episode 7. The guests voted for themself, and Gabbie's card was drawn, she opposed Alex Wassabi. Alex managed to finish the challenge after getting the lead shortly after Gabbie did, and it resulted in her having her heart ripped out by the Promethean. Season 4 Gabbie Hanna makes a return in Season 4. After her death, she was collected by The Collector and made into an Exhibit. Joey Graceffa ventures into Purgatory, and frees all of the guests frozen in time, including Gabbie. She portrays the Hollywood Star, and starred in 5 Episodes. Reliving her shortlived alliance with DeStorm Power and Tana Mongeau, Gabbie was able to fly past the first few Episodes without any damage done to her. She was never afraid to speak her mind, and pitch ideas to the Guests if she felt she was endangered. In Episode 5, her and Tana are selected by vote to complete the challenge. They each had to complete 2 puzzles, and were allowed to help eachother while doing so. Tana finishes her 2 puzzles, and moves on to help Gabbie. However, the timer runs out and the Black Knight impales Tana, and then moves onto Gabbie, impaling her as well. Progress History Season 2 Tangled Web - Episode 3 DeStorm Power and Jesse Wellens are kidnapped by Jorogumo's assistants. The guests are told in order to save them, 2 females need to compete in the death challenge. Gabbie and Tana Mongeau are selected to compete. However, in the challenge, it is revealed that Jorogumo would never harm a woman. Because of this, the winner, Gabbie, got to choose who she'll save. She saved DeStorm, leaving Jesse to get bit by Jorogumo. Automaton Love Story - Episode 7 The guests vote themself, and it's Alex Wassabi and Gabbie who have their names drawn by random. In the challenge, Gabbie started off with a huge lead, but started losing it towards the end. Alex gained control, and pulled the lever first, which caused the confused Gabbie to get her Heart ripped out by the Promethean. Season 4 Dark Magic and A Twisted Fate - Episode 5 Gabbie and Tana Mongeau are selected by vote to compete in the challenge, in which they have to complete 2 puzzles each before a timer runs out. They had a greenlighted circle, in which they were able to hide in once the Black Knight came towards them. Tana quickly finishes her puzzles, and tries to help Gabbie but it's too late. The timer runs out, and the Black Knight kills both Gabbie, and Tana. Voting History Season 2 Season 4 Thumbnails Season 2 S2E1.jpg|Gabbie in the Episode 1 thumbnail with Joey Graceffa and Liza Koshy. S2E5.jpg|Gabbie in the Episode 5 thumbnail with Liza Koshy. S2E7.jpg|Gabbie in the Episode 7 thumbnail with Tyler Oakley. Season 4 S4E2.jpg|Gabbie in the Episode 2 thumbnail with Tana Mongeau. S4E5.jpg|Gabbie in the Episode 5 thumbnail with Joey Graceffa. Trivia *In Season 4, Gabbie wears the same necklace as Sierra Furtado. *In her time in Season 4, Gabbie has only cast votes against the Male competitors. *In a video, she explains that she got botox a day before the promotional photo shooting for Season 4, and as a result, her face looked "swollen". Category:Season 2 Guests Category:Season 4 Guests Category:Deceased Contestants Category:All-Star Category:Sixth Eliminated Category:Fifth Eliminated